A mumble here, a cup there
by crayola-writer
Summary: Just a few stories i managed to write over the last few weeks of school. Rated T for language. Ch.3 may be upseting to some. FLuffy bits of Janto included and some lite gwen and owen bashing. And most of them are funny. REviwes very welcome
1. Cry in the Rain

Ianto moaned. He thrashed around the sheets and tears trickled their way down his face. Jack stood in the door way holding a glass of water and watched his lover wiht concern. He set the glass of down, "Yan. Wake up, it's just a bad dream. YAN!" the captain urged while shaking him.

"NO!" the young man screamed bolting upright into Jacks' arms. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he breathed in great huffs, chest heaving.

"Shhh. It's alright. Whatever it was, it's alright now." Jack hushed gently stroking his trembling back.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto sobbed into the strong shoulder, "Lisa. She, she killed all the others and...And she made me kill you. Over and over again. Until, until. Oh Jack!" He gripped the mans waist tighter as the sobs became more violent.

"Ianto. You know you cant kill me. It's alright, Im never going leaving you. I promise." he said gently laying back onto the pillows. The two lay there, Ianto in Jacks' arms silently crying while he stroked his back and planted kisses on his head.

A loud clap of thunder made the flat shake. Ianto grogily felt around the other side of the bed and grunted in dissaproval when he found the pillow cold and no Jack under the covers. He sat up and nearly fell off the bed as another clap of thunder, followed by a brilliant streak of lightning, shook the flat again. Now alert, Ianto pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt from the closet. While getting dressed he shuffled into the kitchen. Ianto pressed the little black button on the coffee maker labeled START and pulled down a mug from the top left cabnit. He poured the dark steaming liquid into it.

Taking the cup of coffee Ianto walked out of the flat and up the narrow stair case to the rooftop. He waved to who was busy tending to his flower garden. gave him a friedly smile and went back to pruning the now yellowing rose bushes. Ianto looked up into the dark gray sky adn was delighted to see bits of orange sunlight shine through. He looked out over the waking city. Out of the cornor of his eye he say Jack standing near the ledge. Quietly he tiptoed behinde the man. Ianto cleared his throat, Jack turned and quickly went to wipe at the cornors of his eyes. "I brought your coffee, sir." he said.

"Thanks Yan." Jack took the mug and let his fingers slowly trace over the boys'. They lingered there for a moment more then he turned away. The younger man lingered back, wondering weither or not to stand beside his lover.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded.

"First of all, I need you to stop calling me 'sir'. It makes me feel old.", Ianto chuckled at this. "And" Jack began, "I need you to come and watch the storm with me." His tone remineded Ianto of his granfather, Powerful yet sad to the point of heartbreak. The man walked over ot him and breathted in deep as Jack wrapped his arm around his waist. There was a _clink_ as the mug was set on the ledge.

Another _**BOOM**_ of thunder sounded and the bottom fell out. Rain poured in thick slanted sheets down on the couple. It soaked them to the bone and stung against their faces.

Ianto felt the cold rain and it gave him goosebumps. But he could also feel Jacks' warm tears on his cheek. They were the tears of a soldier, a lover, and a friend. His father had once told him that strong men cry in the rain. Ianto haden't belived him until now.


	2. Sisterly Love

"NO!" wailed the little blonde girl, "You cant leave!" She firmly attached herself to Jacks' leg.

"PLease! Just a little longer!" begged her older brother, grabbing Ianto by the hand.

"Matilda Jane adn David Lucas. Uncle Yan and Jack have to go." Jillian said in a stern voice, "Besides, you're already late to pick daddy up at the airport. Remember?" The children let go of them and raced over to the gray car, "BYE!" they yelled over their shoulders.

"Thanks for watching the kids, bro." Jillian said, hugging Ianto.

"It's no problem, honestly." He patted her on the back. She turned to Jack.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Harkness. Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asked. He looked at Ianto who gave him a hopeless look.

"Sure. And it was a pleasure to meet you." Jack replied, following her over to one of the many great pillars that surrounded the musem.

"I hope you can forgive me, but you yans' heart when you left. And I cannot allow that to be excused." There was a sicking _crrruunnchhh_ as her fist made contact with his face. He stumbled back from the force of the punch. Dazed, Jack stood up and leaned against the pillar for support.

"That." he gulped, "Hurt."

"Im sorry. I just care for my younger brother alot. More than he thinks I do probably." Jillian explained. She extended her hand and not knowing what else to do, Jack took it in his own and shook it. "I hope we see each other again. And you may want to put some ice on that when you get home." With that she turned around and left. By 'that' she meant his bloodied nose that was already staritng to swell. Jack gingerly touched the purple bridge. "Damn" was all he could say.

He waited until her car pulled away and then walked over to an anxious Ianto. "Oh my god! What the hell happened ?!" he asked rushing over to the older man.

"Your sister. That little lady can punch. I haven't been punched like that scince, well since the war." The young mans hands dropped to his sides.

"Jillian just broke your nose and you're happy?" he asked in disbelief.

Jack smiled, "Surprised. Not happy."

Ianto sighed, "You are impossible Jack Harkness. Simply impossible." The smile on the mans face widened.

"True. But you know what would make me feel better?" he said to Ianto, who already knew the answer.

"No Jack." he said, or atleast that's what he started to say. Jack wiped the blood from his face using a hanercheif and pulled him into a gently kiss on the cheek.

"Ice cream. That is the cure to all aches."

Ianto giggled, "Absolutely impossible."


	3. Im so sorry

Everybody turned around as they heard the cog door roll open. There stood a girl of about seventeen, she was short for her supposed agae and had waist long brown, curly hair. She wore a third year uniform and a pink backpack was slung across one shoulder. The girl looked tired, worn down somehow. "Umm. How did, how did you get in here?" Gwen asked.

"The visitor center. My father worked here about seven years ago." she stated as if it were the most simple thing in the universe. Owen looked at her.

"Did I know 'em? You look almost familiar?" he asked, puzzled. She shook her head, loose curls bouncing as she did so.

"He died. It was in 2000, on New Years Eve." Tosh and Ianto froze. They had each read about Alex in the archives at one time or another. Jack had even opened up to Ianto one night when the world had just felt too heavy on his aching shoulders. The story about Alex was he'd killed the other teammates then himself.

"Janey? My how you've grown.", her eyes flicked to the top level.

"Mr. Harkness. Hello. I almost forgot my way in. Then I remembered tripping and banging my head on the counter. How you carried me down here and made me laugh until daddy could find the right size band-aid." Janey said up to Jack.

He smiled "Yes. That was a wild ride, wasen't it? Come up to my office and we'll talk about the good time. Before then. Whe had lots, didn't we?" His eyes were sad despite the large grin on his face.

Janey began walking up the metal stairs towards him, "Yes, I suppose we did. Damn long divison."

"Damn it to hell." Jack agreed with the now cheery girl, laughing as she began to giggle.

There was complete and utter silence in the hub. Not even Toshs' computers made a noise, there was no audible sqwuaking from Mwfawny either. The calm however was broken a minute later, more like shattered, by a single gunshot. They rushed up the stairs and into the doorway of Jacks' office. Janey lay crumpled on the floor with a Brownig 9 mm in her left hand. Blood trickled from the neat liffle hole in her forehead. Jack stood there, eyes brimming with salty tears. Splatter was everywhere. On Jacks' face, clothes, the door, windows. Everywhere. He choked out the words in an unatural voice, "Her las words were 'Im so sory Jack'." he took a moment before finishing "Those were her fathers too. Im so sorry."


	4. Moron

"Stupid" muttered Jack. He layed his head on Iantos' lap and covered his face with a pillow.

"It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. It's not the end of the world, ya know."

Jack smacked the pillow with the palm of his hand and mumbled something, "Fine. Be that way. But if you dont get off my lap I wont be able to go get some more." Ianto said . The man stopped hitting the pillow and began to run his hand up and down Iantos' leg. There was muffled sentence and he stopped, Jack lifted his head and allowed him to get up from the couch.

The young man held his hand for a moment then patted him on belly like a faithful puppy. "I'll be back in half an hour at the most." he assured him. Jack spoke through the pillow again, "Here" Ianto said handing him the stopwatch he always kept on hand, "Time me." Jack took the watch and pressed the small button on top. He reached out and stroked his leg again, then let his arm fall limp over the side of the couch.

As he was leaving Tosh was coming in. She glanced at Jack on the sofa, pillow over face smacking it. "What's wrong with Jack?" she asked.

Ianto grabbed his wallet and car keys from inside the drawer at his desk and answered, "He bought the wrong brand of coffee." Tosh looked form Ianto to the captain and back to the young man.

"Oh" was all she said before giving her attention to the moniters at her desk beside his.


	5. Dumb Diary

"OWEN!" yelled Tosh as he held the small book above his head, "Stop being such a prick and give it back!"

"Yeah Owen. It doesnt belong to you so give the journal back." Gwen chimmed in trying to snatch the book from him. He shook his head.

"Not until teaboy tell me what is so improtant and secretive about his diary anyways." Owen smiled again as they tried to snatch it again.

"It's not a diary." snapped Ianto, "Its a journal. Diary's are diffrent."

"Looks like a diary to me." the man snickered.

The book was wrapped in brown leather that had been worn down and lost its shine. I.J. had been burned in small letters in the left cornor. Owen shook it and a few things fluttered loose onto the floor. Gwen picked them up gently before they could be stepped on.

A picture of lisa, a dried dasiy, a fountain pen, and a picture of all of them at a pub that had been taken a few weeks ago. She laughed at Jacks' hair which was a bleach blonde. More things fell to the floor as he shook it again.

A picture of a small boy in khakie shorts and an oversized green sweater. He was standing beside a girl who wore a faded purple sundress. A black and white photograph taken about 70 years ago of a smiling couple standing infront of a farm and a ticket stub from a Sex Pistols concert. They all looked at what fell out next in awe.

"What's this?" Gwen asked picking up the shining ring. Ianto looked at it longingly.

"It was my great-grandmas' weddig band. That's her in the photograph." he said a little sadly. Nobody said anything. "So are you going to give me back my journal?" he asked Owen.

"Nah. This is too much fun."


	6. I DONT KNOW

"Alright." said the angry captain, leaning over the table to stare me in the eyes "Where the hell is it!?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"I honestly, for once in my life had nothing to do with it Jack. I swear." I said squirming in the hard chair. He closed his eyes and i could only imagine the horrors he had in store for me.

"Owen bloody Harper. **I** swear if you dont fucking tell me-" i cut him off

"I dont know where the hell your damn coat is! Trust me! For once i didnt do it!" I pleaded. I really didnt want to be in this positon. He opened his eyes and stood straight, he crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"If you didnt take it, then who did? Coats just dont get up and walk away. Normally" he added remembering the time suzie had tied strings to the coat and flown it around the hub like a pupped.

"I DONT KNOW!!" I yelled "Did you even ask teaboy? Maybe he took it to be dry cleaned. OR what about gwen? she'd just love to be stuck in here with you!"

Down below, Ianto and Tosh watched the interrogation as if it were a good supense film. "Poor owen." she said taking some popcorn from the bowl infront of them. The man nodded in agreement. He knew where the coat was. It had been kicked under Jacks' bed last night in the passionte frenzy. He would tell the man later, but right now he was having to much fun.

"Thirty more minutes?" Ianto asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah. Dont want him to shaken up. He wont be able to hold a scalpel steady for hours as it is now." Tosh said.

Poor owen indeed


	7. Medicine

The young man answered the door in sleep pants and bleary-eyed. He rubbed at them and glared at the soaking figure in hi doorway. He sighed softly and stepped aside, letting the other man in.

"You" he pointed to the dripping man "walked four blocks in the rain, at two a.m. just for a cup of coffee?" The man nodded and took a long drink of the creamy brown liquid. Savoring the warmness of it as it ran through his chilled bones.

"Yep. You would not belive how cold rain can get in April. Brrrrrrr." Jack smiled and peered at Ianto over his mug, "You know what else would make me feel warmer?" he lifted his eyebrows and gave him that crooked little smile.

"Jack. Its two thirty in the morning, im tired, your wet and we have work tomarrow." Ianto said, he leaned back on the arm of the chair and rested against the wall. He jumped as cold hands ran up and down his bare arms, he grabbed them and said "Stop. Your hands are freezing."

Jack pouted, "Aw. Under your covers, thats a good warm place." he said snuggling up to the younger man. He kissed under his jaw line and across his chest, he felt the mans' breath hitch as he rubbed a had up and down his thigh. "Besides, it's Friday. No work tomarrow, if the rift behaves that is." Jack whispered into Iantos' ear making him shiver.

"Serious?" he asked

"Oh yeah. Very serious."

Ianto got up from the arm of the chair, "Cold hands can be signs of an early cold. Lets go get you some medicine." he said leading Jack out of the living room.

"That sounds good." he said smiling.


	8. Scary

Jack put a protective hand on the boys head and felt him stiffen in fright. He gripped the plush dinosaur more tightly and buried his face in the great coat. Jack knelt down and whispered "It'll be alright maxxy, dont worry. Stay right here and i'll be back in a minute okay? Just keep your eyes closed and dont look up no matter what you hear. "

Max nodded and snuggled the toy closer. Tears ran into the soft plush as he heard shouts and a lady scream. He tried to shrink back into the to big sweater he wore but he softly yelped as a thud landed close to him. He'd never heard his dad yell before and it scared him. Finally after what felt like an hour in 4 year old time he heard "Grab my hand and dont look back."

He did as told and gripped the large warm hand so tight Jack had to wiggle his fingers to make sure he could still feel them. They arrived at the flat and walked up the stairs. Outside the door the man knelt infront of the toddler agian and asked "You okay?" Max looked away and Jack said "Hey, look. Im so sorry you had to hear that. But trust me, its alot better i did what i did than to have done nothing. Understand?" Again no response of any kind. He sighed and turned away.

"You yelled. I-it was scary." Max whisperd. Jack turned back and saw the tear stains on the little face.

"Oh sweetheart. Im sorry you had to hear that. I know it was scary and it will never happen again." he promised sweeping the boy into a hug.

"I love you daddy." the tiny voice said

"I love you too, maxxy. Now lets go inside and get you to bed, it's already past eight." He scooped him up and carried him over the threshold.

Later that night after max had been tucked in Ianto and Jack layed in bed thinking one another was asleep.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, Jack rolled over and kissed him on the cheek, "What happened? Max was unusually quiet." He heard the man sigh.

"We were walking home from the park and going past that row of flats on Riverwalk Street I heard a noise in an ally." Jack paused until he felt Ianto nod, telling him it was ok to go on. "Well, we walked past, i thought it was just a cat or something, and Max stopped walking and talking. I looked over and this man had a girl , maybe sixteen, pressed aginst a wall. She had blood running down her leg and arm. I told max to stay right there and to close his eyes, not to open them no matter what. I ran over there and tried to stop him. I ran him into a dumpster and made sure he was still breathing then i turned my attention to the girl. She had sank to the ground and was shaking so badly Yan. I helped her up and walked her up the stairs to her apartment, made sure he mom phoned the police and came back to max. He was silent the whole way home, i was to worried trying to keep my mind off of what had just happend to think anything of it." Jack sighed mentallly kicking himself for not noticing before continuing, "When we got here i asked if he was okay, when he didnt answer i looked away. Then i heard him whisper ' You yelled, It was scary."

"Oh Jack." Ianto said kissing his cheek lips gently.

"I never wanted max to hear me yell. Thats the one thing i promised myself i would never do infront of my, or any child. Im a bad parent Yan."

"NO! Your an excellent father Jack. And you did the right thing. You just need to explain to max what he saw and then stick close for a few days. We can always take him to work you know, that is where he belongs. Being from 1915 and everything."

Jack nodded and snuggled closer to Ianto


	9. Old oak tree

"Stop." I firmly said not bothering to turn around and look at the man behinde me, "You know i dont want to do this now. Not now." I heard him sigh and take a few steps towards the spot i sat at. Firmly grasping the concrete edge of the wall i hoisted myself up and held out my arms to balance myself. The cool breeze felt good on my flushed face as i walked along the top of the structure. Looking below i saw the ocean to my left and on my right. Well, on my right was the place i grew up. The one place i loved possibly more than Torchwood.

Nothing had changed much. The playground equipment was still rusty and a deathtrap. The wall was still dangerous and had graffetti on it from the '70s when they put it up. But most of all was the tree. It was an oak tree, probably hundreds of years old, that stood in the middle of the grassy feild on the far end of the playground. The very tree my dog was buried under, the tree i had fallen out of at age 7 and then again at 15. The tree that my best mate perhaps ever, Matthew, had tried to hang himself from in our third year of highschool. Luckily i had cut him down and we sat there in the pouring rain just sobbing, glad each other hadn't died. The same spot we got in a row about something stupid and he'd broke my nose. I broke three of his finger just moments afterwards. Good times, except for when he bit me. That hurt and left a scar, that Jack is just absolutely fascinated with, on my shoulder and again on my lower back. Y ou could say we were cheap romantics, but to us we were just guys having a good time, no matter how the rest of the damn world looked at it.

"Ianto" Jack called out, "Yan!" I turned around and smiled at the sight before me. Jacks' coat whipped around his legs making it nearly impossible to walk on the thin ledge. His hair was windswept and in his perfect blue eyes i saw a bit of nervous glint. The waves were foaming and coming up a bit high. I jumped off and landed on my feet. He followed and landed kinda like a deer would, in a sprint, right to me. "Yan. You never told me this is where you grew up. I wouldnt have drove out here if i knew. Im sorry." he whispered into my ear as tears pricked at my eyes.

"Its alright Jack. That was the past, not now. And now is all that matters." I said into the strong shoulder. "Besides" i pulled away and smiled, "Did you see the look on Matts' face when we walked into the pub. His jaw hasent dropped that far since he saw Mary get undressed in the back of her car. I missed it here. Guess i just never really realised it." Jack kissed me on the cheek, then the nose, my forehead, and finally my lips.

"I guess your right. Home is a good place to be, no matter what happend. Just not for long." he said pulling me close again. I pulled away and shook my head, Jack looked around and gave me a questioning look. "What?" he asked confuesed.

"No. Not here. See that tree?" i pointed at the big oak, he nodded, "You cant kiss me in the spot i got my first kiss. I know its stupid but me and my sisters made up that rule a long time ago and each of us have stood true to our word." I gave him a serious, stern look to show him i meant what i said. He looked down at the gap between us and huffed a sigh. He looked back up suddenly with an playful yet curious glare in his eye and smiled at me with that little boy grin.

"Who first kissed you, Ianto Jones? Hmmmm?"

"A one Mr. Matthew Cobble." I turned with a smile on my face and headed back towards the suv.

"The guy from the bar?!" Jack yelled after me in shock and surprise.

"YEP!" i hollered back and snickerd quietly to myself, enjoying that i for once surprised Jack. The guy who normally surprised me at all or most times.


	10. Old oak tree pt2

The first thirty minutes of our drive back to Cardiff were silent. The cold scilence that you get when one persone is thinking something important over *Jack* and when the other is just staring out the window wondering when the other person is going to ask the question you just know they're going to ask, dying to ask. And you dread it. *Me* Waiting for him to speak i absently traced patterns on my thigh and counted the passing cars on the other side of the road. He cleared his throat and i turned to him.

"You never told me you had another boyfriend."

'Did Jack just call himself my boyfriend?' i asked myself. He had never done that before. "Oh." i recovered, "Well, matt and i, it wasent a relationship. Just a really good friendship. Gwen might call him a friend with benifits." Jacks muscles tightend as i said that, he glanced over at me quickly and then back at the road.

"Friend with benifits? You mean, you did everything people in relationships do except without saying you loved each other or making comitments." he said accusingly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a bit diffrent from that. The scars from him biting me, totally on purpose. We just liked to fool around. Not, ya know, shag or anything. Not make out even." i sighed and looked back out the window, it was complicated.

"Go on." Jack said gripping the steering wheel a little more tightly than was needed.

"We said we loved each other. But it wasnet love, not like you and me, no it was more of 'oh im so glad your my best mate in the world' thing. And we kissed a bit, and it didnt mean a thing. Just pecks here and there. Matt is a really sensetive guy, he's not even gay Jack." i took my lovers hand and held it in my own. Feeling the warm pulse felt good and a gently caressed it with my thumb letting him know i was here. Letting myself know that he was here too. "Havent you ever had a friend that was so close. Closer that dating could ever bring two people, no matter how good they seemed to fit. " He nodded but still didnt look my way.

"You." Jack whispered just loud enough for me to hear. It surprised me, i didnt know i meant that much to him. He meant that much to me but i never reallly knew. I mentally kicked myself for not.

"Jack. I love you soo much. And you mean soo much to me." i said kissing the closed fingers. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yan, you just dont know how much you honestly mean to me. I would go to the ends of the universe for you. I love you." he said back in a quiet voice. I could tell i'd stung him a little bit by telling him about matthew. It was silent for a few more minutes.

I cleared my throat,"It wouldnt help to say that it was all his idea and we just kissed to get it out of the way. Being 16 and never been kissed is kind of strange from where i grew up." Jack smiled and i could tell the sting was mostly gone, glad i smiled a bit myself. He squeezed my hand and kissed each of the fingers, lightly sucking on the ends of each.

"Welll, only if you insist Mr. Jones." his voice was lighthearted and playfull and i couldnt help but laugh a bit.

"Oh, im afraid i must insist ."


	11. Rwyn dy garu di

_**Got this idea late last nite when my back started to hurt and i couldnt really move without pain.**_

There was a crunchy _pop_, like the kind you hear when someone pops their knuckles, followed by a relived sigh. He felt the pressure of the other mans arm pressing into the small of his back a little harder this time as his shoulder was brought around with another _pop_. Both men turned their heads to the entrance when they heard a polite cough_._ "Am i... interupting anything?" asked the american leaning against the railing of the stairs.

Owen gave one last tug at Iantos' shoulder. Satisfied with the sound of it he let go of the young welshman and stood up, "Nope." he said walking past his boss and leaving the medical bay. Ianto pushed himself up off the cold metal table and rolled his shoulders, enjoying the now pain-free motion. He breathed a contented breath and turned his head to look at Jack, giddy at ther fact that he could do that without daggers of pain shooting down his back and across his shoulders. Falling off a building had that stiffing effect on some people.

"So you've been with Owen the past hour and a half?" Jack asked striding over to his lover handing him his shirt.

"Yes sir."

"What am i supposed to think with you just dissapering and then finding you half undressed with another man on-top of you?" he playfully asked putting the shirt down and kissing Ianto on the lips softly.

"I would ask you the same, sir." Ianto almost spat back at him reeling away from the kiss and grabbing his shirt from its spot beside him. He got down and turned away from Jack. He began dressing himself and could feel him look at him, it wasent long before he felt strong hands creep around his waist.

"Yan." the man whispered "Im sorry. That, he was. That was all before i knew you. You know i love you. So much." The captian kissed him along the jaw-line and up to his ear, "I love you" The warm breath tickled the back of his neck and smelled sweet, Iantos' hands faltered with the pearl buttons of his dark red shirt for a moment and he closed his eyes trying not to smile at the feel of it. Jack took the mans hands in his own and pulled him closer. Ianto, though his hands were on bottom, continued to button his shirt up the last button at the hollow of his throat.

" 'Rwy'n dy garu di" Ianto whispered back. He felt Jacks features shift.

"I thought it was 'Yr wyf i yn dy garu di'" he said confused. The welshman laughed at his lovers confusion. He kissed Jack on the lips thoroughly before untangling their fingers and fetching the rest of his suit off the back of owens chair.

_**There's also another way to say 'i love you' in welsh. Making three diffrent ways for Ianto to confuse Jack on a daily basis. :)**_


	12. Troubles

Owen dealt with problems by going to the pub. At the pub he would get drunk, flirt with any pretty girl he saw. He would invite her over and buy her a few drinks. Next they would either catch a cab back to her place or walk if it wasent to far. Once there he would always find himself in her bed, having sex. Sometimes it was good, sometimes not. But it didnt really matter anymore. If it helped him forget whatever it was he worried about at the time, then he was willing to try it.

Tosh liked to curl up infront of the television with three essential items. A, a box of her favorite chocolates. B, her favorite book of all time _Pride and Prejudice, _or the movie if she felt to upset to read (either copy would do) C, an old blanket she'd had since she was a small girl. When finally situated in the right spot on her couch, chocolates in place, book by her side and wrapped tightly in the threadbare quilt she methodicly did this. Checked her phone, turned on music from the 40s, ate a chocolate, found her page and got lost in her book. It helped relax away the worries knowing what Lizzie and her family were going through. After reading about three chapters she ran a warm bath and soaked until the water began to get chilly.

Gwen would lie in bed with her boyfriend, Rhys. He drew patterns on her back with his fingers and said the sweetest things. Hearing his voice whisper nonsense smoothed over the days traumas and scares. Torchwood was doing its best to destroy her nervous system, she was sure of it. Rhys would lean over her and kiss her cheek then her lips. She always kissed back, wanting a momentary silence of absolute peace that she could get no where else other than right here in his arms where she belonged. She would roll over and snuggle close to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They fit so well together.

Ianto usually walked home if something bothered him. It gave him time to think about what had happened, or why it had upset him so much. Somtimes he wouldnt even go home, just wander. He would find himself in the most pecurliar places, like the play area of a park or the pier. Once he had even wandered until dawn, realizing how far he was from home he just walked back to work. Nobody would notice if he wore the same clothes or the dark circles under his eyes, the stuble on his chin. No, he was alright unless they looked in one of the lower levels of the hub. If they found Lisa, his precious Lisa. That was usually why he would wander, not trying to think about what would happen to her if she was found. He didnt want to, he couldnt lose her. She was all that was keeping him tied down to earth, as if he would float away if she were gone.

Jack sat at his desk more often than not. If something were wrong he would think aloud and solve the problem himself. Sometimes he would just stare at the wall or his hand, the spot where his wristband normally was. Other times he would actually work on some of the papers in the pile on his desk, but that was only if he was really worried and needed something extreme to keep his mind occupied while he tried to find a solution. But usually, in the past few months, he'd thought about the young welshman he'd hired. _Jones, Ianto Jones _as he had introduced himself that night. He'd looked so happy, or maybe hopeful was a better word for it. Now he looked tired, he never talked nearly enough, and maybe Jack was being paranoid but he looked as if he were hiding something important from them all. Maybe he was just distracted by those beautiful welsh blue eyes. Entirely diffrent from his classic american blue eyes. These had a darker blue to them, a darker blue he just couldnt take his mind off of.


	13. Black Cherry

A crashing sound awoke the sleeping captian. His eyes quickly fluttered open and he sat up in the large bed glancing over to his right to see if Ianto was still asleep. The sheets had been carefully thrown back and the pillow was cold. A string of welsh curses tore his attention away from the bed and he jumped up and rushed towards the voice.

The young mans back was turned away from the doorway and a shattered glass lay at his feet. Jack could make out the low 'shit shit shit shit' and walked over to his lover. He grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

There was a large dak stain on the front of his black shirt and red dripped from his lips and trickeled from his nose. He looked surprised.

"YAN! What the HELL happened? Wh- why are you covered in blood?" Jack asked hugging the man to his chest.

"What? Blood? OH!" a sudden thought hit him. Ianto pulled away from his lover and smiled, his teeth were coated in red. "Its not blood. Its dark cherry kool-aid!. I was drinking some and choked. I dropped the glass and it came out my nose."

He giggled at the look on Jacks face. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Really? You're not bleeding?"

"Yessir. No, its just kool-aid. Im sorry if i woke you up."

Ianto placed a gentle kiss on Jacks cheek before wiping at his mouth and blowing his nose. He bent down and picked up the shattered glass and tossed it in the bin.

"Sir? Are you okay?" he asked turing around to Jack who was still standing there. The man shook his head.

"No Ianto. Im not okay. I just had the scare of my life and it was because of kool-aid. Do you know how stupid i feel?"

A broad grin that reached from ear to ear spread across the younger mans face. He pulled the other man into a tight embrace and kissed up and down his neck paying special attention to the hollow of his throat. He gently sucked on it and playfully bit it softly getting the man to shiver and moan.

"No,sir. But if it makes you feel better, i left enough for you i the pitcher." Ianto smiled into the strong shoulder as he felt Jack plant feather light kisses in his hair.

"Thank you yan."

"Your welcome sir."


	14. Movie Night

"Alright" said Jack as he sat on the sofa that he and owen had drug up the stairs earlier that day, "Whos' turn was it to bring the movies?" Tosh sat on the other end clutching a large bowl of popcorn.

"I think it's Iantos' turn." she said pulling her legs underneath her to get more comfortable. Owen placed the beer he was holding on the coffee table infront of them and sat down beside the japanese woman. He stretched and placed an arm on the back of the sofa lightly touching her shoulder, Jack could tell there was a light blush on her face even from his far end of the couch. He smiled to himself happy that she was getting the attention she deserved.

"Yeah. Where is teaboy anyway? Im ready to see what lame movie he brought this time." Owen said. "OUCH!! Hey! What was that for?!" he yelled as Gwen slapped him on the back of the head with the dvd case in her hand. It was a reserve just incase.

"For being a prick." she firmly stated sitting next to him. Gwen took a bottle from the table and took a swig from it. "But seriously he should be here by now. Didnt he say all he had to was run back to his flat?"

Jack nodded and was about to suggest that he go and find the young man when the alarm whent off signaling that someone (or thing) had entered the hub via cog door. "Sorry im late. I had to look for it." Ianto grinned as he held up a dusty looking case. Gwen could barely make out the picture on it.

"What is it?" she asked as he walked around to the table behind them. He placed the disc in the laptop, pressed a few keys and turned on the projecter. PSYCHO was displayed in large black letters on the white screen. It took up almost the whol 12x12 sheet.

"Alfred Hitchcoks' _'Psycho'. _Very nice." grinned Tosh taking a handful of popcorn and began eating.

"You mean the movie from the 80s'" asked a confused gwen. She had seen the movie and didnt really like, to her it was stupid.

Ianto joined Jack on the sofa and shook his head. "As if. This is the real thing." he excitedly said snuggling his lovers shoulder.

TWO HOURS LATER

The end credits finally came to an end. No one moved. As if still terrified by the film Jack held onto Ianto tightly. He'd pressed his face into the other mans shoulder each time a scary part came on screen and he felt him gently bit through his shirt wach time the peole screamed. Ianto couldnt help but jump each time Jack did this. The shock of it combined with the scenes had left him with an electric current in his blood.

Tosh gripped the bowl until her knuckles had turned white. Owen had heard his co worker almost silently 'eep' through out the night. Of coarse she was hard to hear over Gwens loud and high pitched screams. The poor girl had finally left the room half way through the movie. Her slamming the door had resulted in familiar screams from the rest of the team.

"So" asked Ianto shakily getting up and walking around to the laptop "Who's up for _Hard Candy" _he asked turning on the main lights.

"Screw that!" Owen jumped up and walked to the door "Im goin back home. That was a fucked up movie."

He slammed the door and tosh remained seated. "Tosh? You alright?" Jack asked scooting over to the techie. She nodded and turned to her boss with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Ianto asked fumbling with the case.

"Um hmmm. Hey, you wouldnt happen to have a copy of _Silence of the Lambs_ would you?" she asked.

Ianto and Jack both smiled at her, "Um. Yeah, hear it is."

She got up and turned out the light as the film began. All through out the hub shreiks and laughter rang out until the early morning.


	15. Cheerios

I slowly pulled the spoon out of my mouth savoring the way the cool metal felt against my feverish lips. I looked down into the too-old-to-chipped-for-anything bowl and saw one lonely cheerio floating in the milk.

Smirking i aimed the utinsil at it. Miss. I tried again. Miss. I egarly chased the golden circle around the bowl. Each time i missed it, if just by barely a smidge. A low growl of frustration escaped and i heard a chair squeak as someone turned to look at me.

_Alright dammit, _i angerliy yelled in my mind_, Just get in the goddamn spoon already!!!_

Round and round, it was like a sick childs game. Before i knew what i was doing i was stabbing the bottom the bowl making little _clink clink clink _sounds and sighing heavily to cover up screams. Another growl escaped, _That's IT!_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

We all turned in our chairs to stare at him. The tiny clinking noises had caught our attention and we all stared at the scowling man. We watched as he shoved his chair away from the long table and picked up the white porcelin bowl.

Owen took long heavy strides towards the door. Ianto gasped as he watced the doctor chuck the bowl into the wastebin and slam the door to the confrence room. Milk sloshed onto the carpet where he had spilled on his way over.

" I FUCKIN' HATE CHEERIOS!!!!!" he screamed up at us from the med bay.


	16. Whatcha wearin

Gwen balanced a pencil on the bridge of her nose and spun round and round in her chair, hands behinde head, feet out. She was bored to freaking insanity. Nothing had happened, nothing would happen probably. Jack had told them that if nothing happened by 2pm that they could go home, but to keep their cells on. It was 1:30.

A sudden smile came across her face as she remebered a game they used to play in school when only those last few minutes remained until you could go home. She sat up and put the pencil back on her desk. She saw Ianto walking her way.

"Boxers or breifs?" Gwen suddenly asked. The young man stopped in mid step.

"Pardon me?" he politely asked looking confused.

"Boxers or breifs. It really quite a simple question really."

Ianto looked away and stammered before a loud "BREIFS." was yelled down at them. The two looked up and saw Jack leaned over the railing smiling. "He wears breifs except for Thursday 'cause that's laundry day. Then he wears boxers."

Gwen giggled and Ianto felt a warm blush creep up his neck. "What about you, Jack?" she called up.

"Boxers. Everytime." Ianto answered for her.

"Really?" she asked

"Oh yeah."

Just then Tosh sat in her chair and was about to type away at something when Jack (who had just joined the group) asked "So Tosh, what type of underware do you wear?"

Her fingers faltered, "Er..it..it depends on what im wearing that day." she stated not looking at them.

"Whatcha wearing today then?" chimed in Owen comming up behinde his boss.

"Bikini cut. They're purple and white striped with a littel lace bow infront if you'd like to know anything else about my underware." She smiled bitterly at him for a moment and then went back to work. "And you, Gwen?"

"Thats and easy one. Thong. Been wearing 'em since my fourth year."

"Told you so. Hand it over Harper. You too Harkness." Both Tosh and Ianto held out a hand and Owen grumbled as he handed each a twenty-pound note.

Gwen stared, dumbstruck, at them. "You guys bet on what kind of underware i wear?" her voiced was 100% disbelief.

Jack shrugged and handed them each a ten-pound note, "We were bored. So while you sat their doing nothing we placed a bet on what you wore."

"Yeah." said Owen, "I bet you werent wearin' any. Jack bet you were wearin' bikini, like Tosh. She and Teaboy both bet you had on a thong."

She still stared in pure shock, "What? I mean, its not like we knew you were going to ask us about our knickers. We were gonna ask you." Tosh said sympatheticly.

"Un-be-live-able."


	17. Please Come Home

I groaned and stopped the car in the middle of the road. I slammed my forehead onto the top of the steeringwheel (certain id have a bruise) I tried to breathe but it was like no air could reach my lungs. My eyes closed softly as if i were trying to go to sleep. My head dully throbbed.

"Jack. I _absolutely_ hate _you_ right at this moment. Bastard. I cant even drive home after of a day of standing in your office, waiting, for you to come back. Just breathing in you, it's beginging to smell like me. Maybe owen was right, maybe i _am_ just a part time shag. I fucking hate you Jack Harkness... So please, please come home so i can love you again."

I murmered the last words so that i couldnt hardley hear them. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, yet i refused to let them fall. I had to be strong. Atleast try anyways.

The Hub is an utter wreck. Gwen belives she's in charge, Owen is outraged and has outbursts that involve scalpals being thrown. And Tosh, poor Tosh, I honestly belive she depended on you more than any of us. She sits at her desk, not talking, just taking it. Taking it all. The orders from gwen, verbel abuse from owen during his bitch fits.

_Its not fair_ I bitterly think as i look back up at the road. _Life isnt fair_ i can hear an echo of your voice telling me this. Its all i have left, that voice is. And every time i hear it, the sound breaks my heart. And if my heart keeps on breaking like this, I dont think there will be any left for you.

Im sorry, but you just cant expect us to accept you and love you and look at you the same anymore. If you think its all going to be normal when you finally do come home, all i can say is... Its not. Never will be.

I love you...and i need you. We all need you. Please come home Jack, please.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**some of Iantos' thoughts of jack leaving to go be with the doctor. **_


	18. Anniversary

Owen stomped into the hub grouchy as usual. "Morning Owen." chirrped Gwen as he walked past her desk. He cast her an evil glare and continued on his way. Everyone stared at the staircase leading down to the med bay as his heavy footsteps echoed off the concrete interior.

When Ianto went down to bring him a cup of coffee he was sent running by sharp medical instruments being chunked at him. "Jack. You seriously need to go talk to Owen." he said placing a blue mug on the corner of his desk.

"And why is that?" Jack asked glancing up a Ianto and taking a blissfull sip of creamy goodness. The younger man sighed and explained about the flying instruments and how Gwen almost burst into tears when he passed her earlier.

He placed his mug back down and said "Let him be. He probably just had a bad time last night." As Ianto was leaving he added under his breath, "Im surprised he showed up at all."

"OWEN!" cried Tosh as she ran over and grabbed his arm.

"What!" he spat yanking away from her, ripping off his latex gloves and tossing them to the floor.

"You're not supposed to butcher the body." she calmy said bending down and gathering the discarded gloves. Gently she took the bone saw from his grasp and layed it on the metal table beside the now unrecognizeable body of a creature.

He muttered at her and began to furiously scrub away at his hands over at the sink. Tosh sighed, "Whatever you say Owen." and walked back upstairs.

Close to lunch Jack ventured down to the doctor. "Hows it goin'?" he asked standing at the foot of the stairs, ready to flee if any pointy objects were aimed at his head or heart. Owen shrugged. "Ah."

"Fuckin' briliant." he said after a moment of consideration.

"Really? Bad night last night?" Jack asked taking a few steps towards him and relaxing a bit. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Owen bit on his bottom lip and shook his head, uncertain.

"Sure?"

He slowly nodded, "Yeah."

Jack sighed, "Alright. Do you think you can make it through the rest of the work day?"

Again Owen shook his head, his eyes cast downward.

His boss nodded, "I understand. Leave whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Jack." Owen called up to the man as he took the stairs two by two back up.


	19. Sparta

Ianto cuddled closer to Jack and layed his head on his chest. The frantic changing light from the television lit the room in bright blue and cast sparatic shadows every where. On the screen soldiers from Sparta were locked tooth and nail in a ferocious battle against the Persians. Blood flew across the field, screams of pain echoed from the speakers and a hand tightly gripped Jacks thigh.

"Aww. Come on, this cannot be scary, Yan. Its just a bunch of extremly sexy men fighting shirtless. That is so not terrifying." Ianto released he grip and moved his hand slowly up his shirt. Jacks breath hitched a notch as the younger man gently ran smooth fingertips across his skin, causing a tickling sensation. He heard him sigh in thought. "Whatcha thinkin' about, hmm?"

Ianto paused a moment and let his hand fall flat. He studied the screen for a long minute before looking up a Jack, "How come you dont have abs like that?" The captains mouth dropped. Never before had he been asked any question like that. He gaped and the got off the worn down couch, letting Iantos' head hit the cusion. He strode off towards the bedroom. Ianto followed.

"Jaaack?" he called as he creeped in the room and saw no lover anywhere. He walked to the foot of the bed let out a small "Holy shit!" as he was pounced on and pinned firmly to the covers by a certain american. Iantos eyes widened in a mix of terror, excitement, and surprise.

Jack leaned forward and pressed his full weight on the man, but doing it just so as not to hurt. Their bodies perfectly alined, Ianto could feel what abs Jack did have, not quite a six pack, but still there. An enticing aroma made his head spin and cool breath tickled his ear as Jack whispered close enough that his lips brushed ever so slightly on his skin. "Because," he paused to nip at Iantos' ear lobe, "if I had rock solid muscles, I would be even more irristable and I would never get you out of bed to come to work." He leaned back but still held the man down by the wrists, "Besides, I wouldnt be a big, squeeze-able teddy bear, now would I?" He leaned back down and snogged Ianto on the lips, hard. His tounge exploring every inch of the mans mouth. He pulled away and left Ianto gasping for air and wanting more. He unstradled him and went back to the livingroom.


	20. Now That You're Gone

_All I've left of you is memories_

_ones that i cant seem to reach._

_And all you've left of me_

_is a shattered mess where my heart should be._

_You're gone._

_Im not._

_Tell me what's wrong with the stanza above?_

_Everything._

_I should be where i belong_

_with you._

_Not here_

_no not in the least._

_Can you remeber me, see me, hear me, feel me?_

_I bet you dont even miss me._

_Because i cant do anything._

_Not without you._

Ianto scribbled the words down on a peice of notebook paper and quickly wiped at his eyes so the tears wouldn't smudge the fresh ink. He slipped the poem behinde the the picture of Lisa and snapped the cardboard backing back into the frame. He gently placed it on the soggy ground by her head stone and looked into the dreary gray sky. Ianto cast one last sad glance at the compacted mound of soil.

"You ready, Ianto?" Owen asked. His voice was raspy from tears he'd recently wiped away after visiting Katie's own grave, just a few rows away fro Lisa's. He nodded and began following his friend back to the suv. (the cemetary had been on their route back to the hub)

Ianto stopped suddenly and asked, "Does, does it get any better? Missing her, I mean?" The question caught Owen off gaurd and he stopped too. With his back still turned to the man he said, "Mate, my Katie has been gone for almost seven years." He turned to face him, his eyes red from crying, "And Im here to tell you that no, it dosent get any better. Knowin' she aint gonna be beside you when you wake up. Not gonna be there to buy silly lil' trinkets for anymore. Nothin'."

Ianto stood there with his mouth gaping. "Then how come it dosent hurt like being stabbed in the gut everytime I think about her now?"

"You tell me, teaboy." Owen said before taking the final few strides to the van and slamming the drivers door.


	21. Address To The Public

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Hey guys, first of all I just wanna thank you all for coming this far in A mumble here, a cup there. But, it has come to my attention that I make alot of grammer and spelling mistakes in my writings. I am sorry for this and will try better in the future. Sometimes though Im just so egar to get my writing out there that I rush through and dont think to double check for errors, that and I dont have spellcheck anymore.

Anyways, I do ask however that if you would like to comment about my grammer and/or spelling errors, please do so by sending a private message. Its the first thing I check when I log.

I will try harder in the future to doublecheck my works. Thank you for reading this note.

Crayola-Writer


	22. Technology and how to fix it

Tosh struck a few keys on her keyboard. Nothing happened. She tried again, this time in a differentorder and adding a few extra strokes to different functions. Still nothing. She shook the monitor and whacked the side of the tower. She grunted in frustration.

Up in his office Jack was flipping through a magazine, searching for a new suit to get Ianto for his birthday. The scream bounced off the brick walls and startled him enough to make the magazine fly out of his hands followed by a stream of curses.  
"JAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!" echoed the yell again.

"WHAT!! What is it Tosh! Are you ok?!?" he asked as he grabbed the asian woman by the shoulder. "Give me your gun." she demanded, grabbing for his holster. "What? Why? Because if you're gonna shoot Owen, I-"

"Im not going to shoot Owen. Im going to shoot my computer." Tosh grabbed the gun and stalked off towards her station. Jack sprang after her.


	23. Outsiders

Jack slowly set the paperback on his desk and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down his cheeks. It didnt help. More tears welled up and cascaded down. A soft knock at the door caused him to look up, "Come in."

Ianto walked in and gave the man a worried look, "Jack? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He hurried over the huge mahoganey desk and glanced at the cover of the book.

He wrapped his arms around the mans broad shoulders. Jack leaned into the embrace and tried not to get tears on the charcoal fabric of his lovers suit. " Why did Johnny AND Dally both have to die?"

* * *

**ok, i know this was kinda lame but yesterday i read "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton and cried so much when Johnny and Dallas died. so i was reading a story by johnnnycadesgirl16 and this idea just came to me. i can understand if ya'll didnt really like this chapter. its cool ^_^**

**Love to all my readers,**

**Crayola **


	24. Key

No, no, NO! This was definitely not right. He was positive that he'd left it here. Right here on his desk, just beside his mouse to be exact. And now, now it wasn't there. His hand froze where it was as a cool breath tickled his neck, "Looking for _this_?" it asked as the lanyard was dangled in front of him.

Ianto snatched at it but it was yanked from his view. He spun around and stared back into the dancing blue eyes before him. "Jack" he said in a low tone, "I need that key. I haven't been home in thr-" His sentence was cut short by the other mans lips covering his.

"You want this key?" Jack asked as he let the lanyard gently swing from his fingertips. Ianto nodded and tried to reach for it again but the captain was too quick and hid it behinde his back. "You're gonna have to work for it."

He smirked and licked his lips. Ianto tried peering over his shoulder but Jack shifted his weight forward so his hip was now pinnig the younger man to the desk, "Ubp, ubp! No cheating."

The man smiled and snaked an arm around Jacks waist, pulling him even closer. He planted light kisses up from the hollow of the mans throat and up to the corner of his mouth. He shivered as nimble fingers expertly undid the buttons of his jacket and shirt.

Jack stopped undressing Ianto as he felt something cold slap around his wrist and snap closed with a light _click. _He looked down at his wrist only to find it handcuffed to the leg of the desk. "Oh, you cheeky little bas-" but he found his words cut short by a deep kiss.

"See you in the moring, sir!" Ianto called back as he left the hub, whistling and twirling the key as he went.


	25. Spider

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the yell echoed off the small tiled walls of the half-bath and into the ajoined bedroom. Jack rolled over and watched, slightly dazed, as a towel clad Ianto ran out into the room.

"Whas wron?" He asked still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ianto was panting and squeeked between gaspes, "Sp-sp-sp." Jack got up and walked over to him and took him by the shoulders, "Yan. Calm down. What's wrong?"

Ianto took a deep breath, "Sp-spider! In the tub! Its HUGE! OHMIGOD!" "What?" "A really, really, big spider is in the tub! Kill it!" Jack sighed, "You want me to kill an innocent spider?" Ianto nodded.

"Alright. Here." Jack grabbed a magazine off the nightstand and rolled it up, he slapped it against his palm for good measure. "Now its where?" he asked and Ianto pointed to the open bathroom door, "Tub." He walked into the bathroom and a few seconds later Ianto heard a loud 'SMACK' and a triumphant "gotcha."

Jack walked out of the bathroom with a broad grin on his face, "There. Its dead."

"Thank you, thank you." Ianto said as he rushed back into the bathroom. Jack smirked and crawled back into the bed.


	26. Kitchen Wrecker

He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming, and his hands clasped the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white. A moan escaped his pursed lips. This was unbearable. He let his head fall to table with a loud *SMACK*.

Jack walked over and gently began to rub his shoulders, "Yan, whats the matter?" Ianto shook his head, "look." He drug his arm up from his side, and pointed. The picture on the screen depicted pure havoc.

Dishes were being thrown across the room, containers smashed against the wall, and suddenly a large, metal machine was smashed by the crazed pterodactyl. There was a ear splitting screech, and the screen was turned to static.

"What in the hell was that?" the Captain asked startled. Ianto surpressed a sob as he said, "Mwfawny some how got into the kitchen."


	27. Epic FAIL

They had him surrounded at the half-court line, Tosh in front, and Gwen in the back. Owen was to far away to pass the ball to with Tosh's waving arms. He bit his lip, his tongue sticking out in concentration, and jumped.

The orange, rubber ball sailed over the womans arms, and landed with a _SWISH_right through the middle of the net. "YES!" Jack yelled as he watched it bounce away. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!" Owen rejoiced as he jogged towards his team mate.

They met in the middle with their hands raised high waiting for a high-five. "BOO-YAH!" he yelled as his hand sailed forward just as Jacks did. _SMACK_! It was the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Tosh and Gwen dissolved into laughter as the two men rubbed their foreheads, and swearing at each other. "That...Was an...Epic...FAIL!" Gwen managed to gasp between laughs. "HAHAHAHA! TOTALLY!" Tosh replied as she and the other woman bumped their fists together.


	28. DADDY

"DAAAADDDDYYYYY!" Jack looked up from the paperwork on his desk upon hearing his alternate name being called. Through his open door he could see Max pulling something along with him, but he couldnt see what. "Inside voice, Maxxy." "Sorry. Daaaaddddyyyyy!" Max whispered. Jack smiled, and foucused back on the report he was reviewing.

There was a grunt, and a _thud, _as Max yanked what he had been pulling behind him, and landed on the threshold. "Oof." He took a minute to rub the sore spot on his back side before turning around, and saying "Daddy, what's this?"

Afraid of what he would see in his son's grip, Jack slowly glanced up to where he was. Max had the Doctors' hand with him. And it took all of Jacks' will power not to laugh.

Max was seated on the floor with the hand infront of him. Every time an oxygen bubble would make one of the fingers twitch, and made it look like it was waving, Max would smile, and wave back. "Daddy, what is it?" Max repeated, waving back for probably the fith time in a row.

"It's a hand." Jack answered. Max rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Ianto, "I _know_ that. But _whose _ is it? And why is it in a jar?" He looked up at Jack with large, blue eyes. "Well, it's a hand that belonged to a very good friend of mine, and I guess he put it in a jar because he wanted to keep it." Max nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"But, Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why did he give his hand to you?" Jack sighed, it was going to be a long day.


	29. Remote

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am soo sorry this took so long! School just started a few weeks ago and things have been kinda hard to get back in the groove! But it's still no excuse! I hope you enjoy**

**-Crayola**

* * *

"Jack?" Ianto called from the living room. There was a scrapping sound as if he were moving something. Jack set down the bag of chips he was munching out of, "Yeah, babe?" More scrapping and a frustrated grunt.

He slowly padded from the small kitchenette into the living room, "Yan?"

Ianto was crawling around on his stomach, "Have you seen the remote?"

He thrust his hand under the sofa and began a sweeping motion with his arm.

The captain thought to the last place he remembered seeing it. "Maybe it's in the bedroom?" he suggested. The younger man shook his head, "Already tried there. Checked under the mattress and everything."

"Oh. " He dropped down onto his knees and began crawling around, checking under various furniture pieces. "Hey! Look what I found!" "The remote?" Ianto asked eagerly. "Nooo..My sock!" Jack triumphantly held up a navy tube sock, grinning.

The next two hours passed in an array of Jack exclaiming over every recovered coin, sock, and even the sticky pen he pulled from between the recliner cushions. Finally Ianto threw his hands in the air, "I GIVE UP! We've looked everywhere for the damn thing! I'll just go buy a new one from the t.v. shop when I get off work tomorrow!" Jack sighed and pulled himself onto the couch as Ianto stalked off to the kitchen.

"What the BLOODY HELL!" he cried. Jack sprang to his feet and ran into the kitchen. Ianto stood there, holding the remote in his hand. "Where was it?" he asked. "In the refrigerator."

* * *

**Sooooo...I've been thinking about wrapping up this little tidbit of stories. I'm not sure how, so that's where you guys come in ! PM about how the finally 3 stories should be! OR if you dont want me to end this series. Thanks you guys :D**


	30. Summer Times

Ianto stretched out on the towel, adjusting his sunglasses. It was one of the rare sunny days in Cardiff and he was on the apartment complex roof, soaking it up. The straw in his iced coffee stirred as a light breeze passed through.

He sighed, a small smile creeping over his face for the first time in ages. Memories of summer break in school flowed like a lazy river through his mind. Long car rides, amusement parks, late night soccer games with his friends. He missed those days.

Below the world was quiet. It seemed as if the entire city had taken the day off, just to they too could bask like this. "This is so lovely," Ianto muttered contentedly.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP. _"I don't care what it is, I refuse to come into work today," he spoke calmly into the phone and brought his drink to his lips as he waited for a reply. He heard Jack sputter and chuckled lightly to himself.

"But Yan, it's reeeeeaaaaallllly important. I swear!"

"Swear on the TARDIS?"

There was a brief silence as the captain contemplated how serious this actually was. He took a deep breath, "Yes. I swear on the TARDIS that this is rreeeeeeaaaaallllly important."

Ianto made a disgruntled noise and began gathering his things. Towel, drink, shirt, flip flops. He pinched his mobile between his ear and shoulder as he walked across the roof to the door, "Alright, sir. What is it?"

Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open. There Jack stood holding a case of beer, Owen, Gwen, Rhys, and Tosh behind him. "I brought beer," he said smiling.

* * *

**a/n; something I wrote to celebrate the summer :) I hope it has been lovely for you all**


End file.
